Presente Antecipado
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoi!


Presente Antecipado

Fanfic por Leona EBM

Sentado no parapeito da janela, Duo ficava vendo a neve cair do céu.

- DUO?- Duo ouve Quatre lhe chamando, então vai até seu encontro.

- Fala!- Duo pára de frente a Quatre com uma curiosidade na face.

- Duo eu preciso da sua ajuda!- Quatre sorri, se sentando no sofá, e pedindo para que Duo se sentasse também.

- Sou todo ouvidos!- Duo põe os pés em cima da mesinha da sala.

- Duo eu não sei o que comprar para o Trowa!- Quatre olha para a face pensativa de Duo.

- Bom que tal se saíssemos?- Duo precisava sair de casa, e a companhia de Quatre lhe fazia muito bem.

- Certo!- Quatre se levanta- Vou pegar nossos casacos!

- Até que fim eu vou sair dessa casa!- Duo se espreguiça no sofá.

- Aonde você vai?

Duo se vira e vê Heero parado na frente da porta da cozinha, tomando chá na sua caneca.

- Eu vou sair com Quatre- Duo pára de encarar Heero, já que ele era seu amor secreto, não conseguia ficar olhando o soldado perfeito por muito tempo sem que pensamentos proibidos aparecessem na sua mente.

- Hum..- Heero se senta no sofá, de frente para Duo. Duo se vira nova mente para não encarar Heero.

- Duo?- Heero estava irritado.

- Hum?- Duo não encara Heero, o que o deixa irritado, mas Duo não percebeu já que estava olhando para janela, tentando tirar Heero da sua cabeça.

- Duo..por que você....está me evitando?- Heero engasga um pouco, mas diz o que estava incomodando, já fazia um tempo que Duo o tratava assim, e eles não haviam brigado.

- Evitando?!- Duo fica surpreso e sem palavras, como poderia dizer, que só estava tentando parar de deseja-lo, Heero o mataria se dissesse isso.

- Duo?- Heero põe a caneca em cima da mesinha, e se levanta, ficando parado na frente de Duo o deixando sem saída, caso tentasse mudar de assunto e ir embora.

- Heero....eu...eu...não estou te...evitando- Duo queria sair correndo, mas como explicaria sua fuga depois.

- Faz tempo que você está agindo assim e...- Antes de Heero começar a falar Quatre chega com os casacos.

- Prontinho!- Quatre entregou um sobretudo preto para Duo, e vestiu um azul-marinho.

- Heero eu gostaria de me levantar!- Heero estava na sua frente parado com um olhar raivoso para Quatre, que não entendeu nada.

Heero sai do caminho de Duo, este levanta põe seu sobretudo, e saí atrás de Quatre.

Duo dirigia, enquanto Quatre não parava de supor coisas, que Trowa poderia gostar.

- Duo o que você acha?- Quatre pára de falar por um minuto.

- Bom o Trowa gosta de animais, então você...poderia comprar um enfeite em forma de um animal!- Duo sorri ao ver a cara de satisfação do loirinho.

- Um leão!- Quatre olha para fora, procurando um lugar onde acharia seu presente – Onde vamos encontrar isso?

- Quatre é natal- Duo solta uma risada alta- O comercio está lá em cima, você com certeza vai encontrar tantos leões, que vai ter horror a esse pobre felino!- Duo ria.

- É mesmo!- Quatre viu um Shopping- Duo vamos lá?- Quatre aponta para o Shopping.

Eles vão até o Shopping, e estacionam na rua já que no local não havia vaga de tão cheio.

- Nossa que inferno!- Duo tentava passar pela multidão de pessoas, para entrar em uma loja, onde se vendia miniatura de animais.

- E que tal esse Duo?- Quatre pegou um leãozinho na mão e mostra para Duo.

- Bonito!- Duo se aproxima e pega o objeto na mão.

- "timo agora vamos embora!- Duo vai até o caixa que tinha um fila básica.

Depois de 20 minutos na fila eles vão embora.

- Heero?- Trowa vê Heero andando pelo corredor da casa.

- Hum?

- Viu o Quatre?- Trowa saiu de sua quarto e ficou de frente para Heero.

- Ele saiu com Duo.

- E aonde eles foram?- Trowa fechou a porta de seu quarto, e começou a descer as escadas, que davam para sala.

- Eu não sei.- Heero o acompanhou e foi até a cozinha ajudar Wufei a preparar o almoço.

- SENTIRAM MINHA FALTA?!- Duo chega aos berros em casa, todos já estavam acostumados, se Duo não fizesse mais esses tipos de coisas com certeza eles o levariam ao médico para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Aonde vocês foram?- Trowa estava sentado no sofá ouvindo música clássica.

- Fomos dar uma volta!- Quatre diz não querendo que Trowa descobrisse que ele estava lhe comprando um presente.

- A cidade está linda, tem muitas luzes e enfeites por todos os lados!- Duo se joga no sofá, começando a falar sem parar, sobre o passeio.

- Duo cala a boca- WuFei estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço e não agüentava mais ouvir Duo falar.

- Nossa mas que mal-humor!- Duo se levanta e vai até seu quarto.

- Trowa mas que música bonita!- Quatre se senta ao seu lado.

- Eu gosto dessa música, porque ela me deixa tranqüilo- Trowa suspira.

- É muito bonita- Quatre fica todo relaxado no sofá.

Heero deixa de ajudar WuFei na cozinha e sobe para seu quarto, mas quando passa pelo quarto de Duo fica parado na sua porta.

- _Por que Duo está me tratando assim, hoje eu quase descobri, mas ele escapou por um fio, eu não vou mais ficar com essa dúvida, tenho que colocar um ponto final nisso.- _Heero põe seus pensamentos em vão e bate na porta.

- Já vou!- Duo estava quase entrando no banho, ele colocou seu roupão preto que o cobria até os pés.

- Heero?- Ao ver Heero, Duo ficou sem palavras, seu coração começou a bater com tanta força, que ele pensou que iria parar a qualquer instante.

- Precisamos conversar!- Heero entra no quarto de Duo sem ser convidado, e fecha a porta.

- O que...o que você quer?- Duo estava com um turbilhão de sentimentos passando pelo seu corpo.

- Duo eu queria saber....por que...está me evitando?- Heero desabafa, ele não deixaria Duo fugir sem lhe dar uma explicação convincente.

- Eu..eu..eu não estou...te evitando!- Duo olha para fora.

- Então olhe para mim!- Heero pede, se aproximando de Duo e tocando seus ombros.

Duo sente seu corpo todo se arrepiando ao contado das mão de Heero em seus ombros. Duo vira o rosto de vagar em direção a Heero. Duo fica com as faces um pouco avermelhadas e começa a tremer.

- Duo?- Heero sente Duo tremer, então fica encarando aqueles olhos maravilhosos, que só ele tinha.

- Heero eu quero tomar banho!- Duo queria que sua voz saísse firme mas ela saiu quase em um sussurro.

- Duo você está bem?- Heero coloca sua mão em seu queixo para que seus olhos se cruzassem.

- Heero eu quero tomar banho, então...- Duo tira as mãos de Heero do seu rosto e vai até o banheiro, com o olhar de Heero sobre si.

Antes de Duo fechar a porta Heero o impede, empurrando a porta para entrar.

- Heero?- Duo não entende sua reação e o encara com medo, e Heero começar aquela conversa novamente.

- Duo você ainda não me respondeu!- eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até que Duo começa a ficar com frio, já que estava descalço e o chão estava bem gelado.

- Heero eu estou cansado, com frio, e quero tomar banho!- Duo estava começando a ficar impaciente com aquela situação.

- ...- Heero ficou quieto encarando Duo, que estava indo para o quarto, mas Heero o segurou e o puxou para dentro do banheiro novamente.

- Heero? Já chega me solta!- Duo tenta se soltar, mas Heero fica quieto e o segura com mais força cada vez que Duo se mexia.

- Duo o que você está escondendo de mim?- Heero diz bem friamente o que faz Duo parar de se debater e pensar em uma resposta rápida, já que com certeza não iria dizer a verdade.

- Nada Heero...nada- Duo se mexia mas Heero não o soltava.

- Duo você está mentindo!- Heero estava perdendo a paciência.

- Você está me machucando!- Duo estava ficando nervoso.

- Eu não te machucaria se me dissesse o que está acontecendo!- Heero aperta mais o pulso de Duo o fazendo gemer baixinho com a dor.

- Não é da sua conta, é minha vida e meus problemas!- Duo se arrependeu de dizer isso.

- Então você tem algum problema comigo?- Heero sorriu, logo Duo ia dizer tudo.

- Não é nada... você não tem nada a ver com isso!- Duo olha impaciente para Heero que estava disposta a saber a verdade.

- Você evita por que tem algum problema comigo, mas eu não tenho nada ver com isso!- Heero diz sarcasticamente.

- Heero eu não gosto de você por isso eu não olho para sua cara!- Duo olha os olhos surpresos de Heero, que logo solta seu pulso.

- Não gosta de mim?- Heero o fitou muito serio.

- É isso! Satisfeito?- Duo disse isso partindo o coração, mas com certeza Heero o odiaria mais se dissesse que o amava.

- ...- Heero não diz nada e sai do quarto de Duo. E se dirige ao seu quarto.

- _Duo eu não sabia que era esse o motivo, eu..se eu soubesse que era isso eu jamais me atreveria perguntar, Duo eu gosto tanto de você, mas você...- _Heero se tranca no seu banheiro e começa a chorar.

Os dois desceram para almoçar, nenhum dos dois se olharam ou disseram alguma coisa para o outro.

- Esses dois brigaram!- WuFei comenta com Trowa e Quatre que estavam na sala, Duo ficou lavando os pratos e Heero secando já que hoje era seu dia de lavar e secar a louça.

Heero estava muito aflito em ficar perto de Duo depois do que ele lhe dissera, e Duo estava muito chateado com tudo.

Duo deixa um garfo cair no chão e os dois abaixam para pega-lo no chão, quando suas mãos se tocam.

- Heero?- Duo o olha vermelho de vergonha.

- Duo?- Heero estava com o coração na boca.

- Duo! Heero! –Quatre os chama.- Nós vamos dar uma volta querem ir?

- Não- os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Duo não quer dar um volta?- Quatre perguntou indignado, logo Duo não queria dar uma volta.

- Não, eu tenho que lavar os pratos!- Duo diz sem tirar os olhos de Heero.

- Duo você está bem?- WuFei pergunta aparecendo na cozinha- não que sair e quer lavar os pratos?- WuFei se aproxima e coloca a mão em sua testa.

- Então ele está com febre?- Quatre se aproxima.

- O pior que não!- WuFei sorri- Ficou louco de vez.- Ele foi para o carro onde Trowa os esperavam.

- Então tchau!- Quatre o segue.

- E Duo?- Trowa perguntou ligando o carro.

- Não quis vir!- Quatre diz preocupado.

- O Duo não quis vir?- Trowa perguntou indignado.

- Não- WuFei diz.

- Nossa!- Trowa olha para casa, e logo sai com o carro.

- Duo preciso conversar com você!- Heero andou até a sala, e Duo o acompanhou com passos bem lentos.

- Heero eu....

- Duo por que?- Heero se senta e o fita com um olhar triste o que deixou Duo surpreso.

- Heero eu...eu...não posso!- Duo se senta no sofá de frente para Heero e abaixa a cabeça.

- Não pode o que Duo?- Heero fica de joelhos na frente de Duo olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu..você me odiaria!- Duo deixa uma lagrima escorrer, e Heero a enxuga com seu polegar.

- Duo pode me dizer, eu não vou fazer nada, eu juro!- Heero estava muito aflito esperando uma resposta.

- Heero...eu...eu..-Duo não conseguia dizer, e isso fez Heero ficar angustiado.

- Diga!- Heero tomou coragem e pegou nas mãos de Duo.

- Eu te....eu...te..amo!- Duo deixa outra lagrima escorrer.

- Duo?- Heero fica bobo, sem palavras, ele estava sofrendo tanto desde que descobrira o que sentia pelo americano, e agora ele descobria que era correspondido.

- Me desculpe- Duo ia se levantar, mas Heero não soltou suas mão. Duo pensou que ele iria castiga-lo, Heero se levantou e encarou Duo.

- Heero eu não queria q...- Heero lhe interrompe lhe dando um beijo. Duo corresponde abraçando Heero.

- Duo...eu...também te amo..eu me sinto assim já faz um tempo, eu queria lhe dizer, mas eu tinha medo da sua reação.- Ao dizer isso Duo pensa que estava sonhando.

- Heero...- Duo o beija novamente só que agora mais apaixonado.

- Que presente!- Duo disse depois do beijo.

- Presente?- Heero se senta no sofá com Duo no seu colo.

- Eu acabei de receber um presente antecipado- Duo sorri para Heero, que finalmente cai à ficha.

- Eu também!- Heero o abraça e Duo encosta sua cabeça em seu peito suspirando. Os dois ficaram abraçados até que os outros chegassem. Logo eles subiram para o quarto e ficaram se amando até seus corações se acalmarem por tanto tempo de dor.

Fim

E aí povo tudo beleza?

O que acaram desse Fic? Bom não adianta perguntar mesmo, ninguém me manda um e-mail, mas eu perguntei só pra não perder o costume.

Eu acabei de ler um Fic de Yu Yu Hakusho sobre o natal, então eu tive essa idéia. ****

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
